This invention relates generally to carpentry accessories and relates, more particularly, to accessories used for guiding a carpentry tool along a predetermined path.
In order to mark the surface of an article, such as a board, with a line spaced a predetermined distance from an edge of the article, a carpenter will commonly hold the rule of a tape rule between the index finger and thumb of one hand adjacent the rule location corresponding with the predetermined distance. The rule is then placed upon the article so that the index finger of the hand holding the rule is placed against the edge of the article and so that the rule extends across the article surface. The rule is then drawn across the article surface as the index finger is moved in sliding engagement along the edge of the article. As the rule is drawn across the article in this manner, a pencil held in the carpenter's other hand is moved in marking engagement with the article surface adjacent the end of the rule to form the desired line upon the article surface.
Although the surface of an article may be marked in the aforedescribed manner relatively quickly, the edge of the article is likely to harm the index finger as the finger is moved therealong. This likelihood is increased if the article edge is extremely rough and/or includes splinters.
There exists devices in the prior art which may be either secured against or held in contact with a tape rule for protecting the index finger of the user as the finger is slidably moved along the edge of an article. Examples of such devices are shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 928,422 and 4,890,393. However, the devices described in the referenced patents are limited in that they either do not adequately protect the user's finger during use or they increase the time required to mark an article with the rule. Still further, the devices of the referenced patents are not suitable for guiding other carpentry tools, such as a power saw, along a predetermined path.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved device for use when guiding a carpentry tool along the edge of an article and which provides enhanced protection for the user's fingers as the tool is guided therealong, enables the marking operation to be performed quickly and is well-suited for use with a number of carpentry tools, such as a tape rule or a power saw.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a device which is uncomplicated in construction and effective in operation.